In the hands of an angel
by shy-baby-2007
Summary: what happens when she is danger again only this time she knew this was going to happen because of a dream she had.. before and after the wedding please read and review hope you enjoy and later lemoms :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story please review and tell me what you think **

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight:( **

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**B(POV)**

_I was running though the forest but i couldn't see anything, all of a sudden i heard a childish voice from behind me call my name "Bella" _

_It startled me and i froze, slowly turning around i thought to myself 'who could it be the childish voice sounded so familiar to me but so not familiar like Ive only heard it once or twice in my life' _

_I stood there looking into the eyes of a beautiful small vampire, it was like my body and my mouth wouldn't respond when i was yelling at myself to scream for Edward or run i didn't know why but i was frozen i wanted so bad to run and all i could do was stand there_

_I was looking at this beautiful vampire in front of me and she just stared at me like she was ready to kill me all i could say was "Jane" _

_" Oh so you do remember me Bella" she smirked " at first i thought you didn't and it worried me cause i know I'm not somebody you could forget ...i should know"  
_

_I looked into her coal black eyes and i knew that something __horrible was going to happen_

_She smile at me but it wasn't a happy smile "i knew he couldn't do it like he promised Aro he would" she paused and laugh like it was a inside joke or something " i told Aro that but he didn't believe me ..." she sighed " Oh well i guess i get to do it myself"_

_what was she talking about i thought to myself, then it clicked Edward was suppose to change me but he told me not until after i married him and something also clicked that they said that if he didn't change me soon then they would kill me cause i knew to much.. shit i said to myself i knew this was going to happen 2 days before my wedding too. Fuck was all i could think to myself_

_Jane was just staring at me like she was going to have fun "Jane didn't you know the me and Edward are getting married in 2 days" i pause, she laughed _

_" you think that makes a difference to me that you are getting married in 2 days i don't care when the fuck you get married you were suppose to be a vampire next time i seen you.." she smirked and then started talking again " so you see Bella i can not have you running off telling anyone that i of a people gave you a second change its bad enough that i had to give you the first one.." she smiled " so here is what I'm going to do i am going to drain every drop of your blood and i am going to make it slow and painful" _

_My eyes started to tear up i didn't know what to do" PLEASE " i begged " In 2 days Edward will change me and then you will not have to worry i wont tell a soul i seen you i wont tell that you gave me a second chance and i wont tell anyone anything i promise please just don't kill me"_

_she stopped smiling when i said this and got deep in thought, she smiled reappeared on her face " Um ... No" she said _

_Then all of a sudden she jumped at me _

I woke up screaming and my heart was racing , i felt like i was having a heart attack

"Bella, Love are you okay?" he asked i looked up at him and tears started to fall down my face. He cradled me in his arms and rocked back and forth " Dont cry my love, It was all a bad dream. i wont let anything or anyone ever hurt you"

I couldn't stop though i wanted to i knew it hurt him to see me cry but i could stop." i know" i said threw my sob i loved being in his arm so i tried to pull myself together and it started to work. slowly but surely i stopped crying

"Are you okay now?" he asked hold my face and looking right into my eyes like they could give him the answer.

"i.. I ...I think so" i stuttered" It was so real Edward it was like she was really there in front of me wanting to kill me" i looked into his eyes and he looked confused

"Bella, sweetheart, what are you talking about?" he asked

"My dream" i said

"And what was this dream about?" he looked at me confused wanting to know every thing

i explained the dream to him and then started to cry again he started to wipe my tears away, Kissing me gently on the lips i stoped crying and held on to his neck looking into his eyes

" i Promise you Bella that will never happen i promise you i wont let it happened" he stared at me

i nodded " i know you wont but it felt so real" i sighed " and it kills me to know that there is still somebody out there wanting to kill me" he flinched when i said that

"Bella i wont let anyone ever kill you, you are my life you are my world" I smiled when he said these words knowing they were true

" i love you Edward" i said

" i love you too Bella with all my dead unbeating heart "

and then that's when it happened he kissed me, i started to kiss back my hand tangled in his hair and his in mine, then in one swift moment he laid me on my back kissing me harder then before but i could tell he was still being gentle with me. i had to brake the kiss to that i could come for air but his lips never left mine body kissing my cheek, my jaw, behind my ear and kissing me down to my collarbone the making his way back to my lips i didn't know what to think. i started to push a little further i started to lick his bottom lip begging for entrance.

E(POV) 

i felt myself losing control but i couldn't stop , then i felt Bella's tongue licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance, i opened my mouth and start to tangle or tongues together, that's when i lost all control. i wanted her all of her not her blood but her body, i wanted it more the anything. even more then the first day i thought she was a monster her blood calling out to me.

now it was her body calling out to me with such force all i could do is give in to what i wanted knowing it was what she wanted her body , my body calling for eachother to be as one

i started kissing her jaw , behind her ear and then down her neck. i looked at her she was panting i knew it was in a good way " bella?" i asked " are you sure you want to?"

she nodded and then reached to touch my chest. she made her way down to the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it up and over my head i knew their was no going back that i had to be careful with her. i could hurt her so easily. her hands rub my chest and i started to kiss her again with my tongue in her mouth i could taste her and only wanted more

i started to rub my hands freely over her body getting to the bottom of her tight white tank top and started to pull it over her head. i was being slow trying to take my time but i wanted to rip it of right when i touched her it was so hard to control my feelings and myself but somehow i didn't do it

B(POV)

oh my god, oh my god. was all i could think was this really happening after all those time i wanted to but he wouldn't.

i started to get self conscience because i could fell him staring at me i looked at him and there he was staring at my chest i could fell it

"Edward" i said he looked up at me looking worried like he did something wrong" what are you staring at?

" i am just so amazed at how beautiful you are" he said then he kissed me again up my neck until he reach my lips kissing me passingly.

he sat me up so my back was not on the bed no more i could fell him touch my back and it gave me goosebumps anywhere hes fingers touched. He reach for my bra clips and then he undid them in one quick moment sliding the bra down my arms i knew i was bare chested but i didn't care he toke my bra and threw it to were my shirt was.

All of a sudden his bedroom door flew open, with such force i jumped and hit my head off his headboard.

**E(POV)**

"Alice" i screamed " what the hell do you want"

_"Edward its Bella shes dead!!"_ she thought

"Show me"I said trying to know make it obvious to Bella that i was worried

_"it was Bella running threw the forest lost when somebody said her name she turned around to find out who it was and Jane appeared in front of her, she said something that wasn't clear for me then Bella started to scream when Jane launched at her biting her and draining all the blood out of her body then Jane disappeared into the forest and her clod dead body laid there limp" At that my body clinched and started to shake knowing that my Bella just had a dream like the vision like she knew that it was coming._

I looked at bella to see her laying looking confussed and also looking like she was in pain " are you okay my love?" i asked her

" yes i am but i am a little confused about why alice is here and shes not saying anything" she sighed then looked down and realized that she had nothing covering the top part of her body. she threw the covers over her as fast as she could "so is somebody going to tell me whats going on" she asked looking at Alice than back to me

"bella there is nothing to worry about" i said trying to convince her

"well then why is Alice just standing there like something she seen is very bad"

"well" Alice said "i seen you too" she eyed me and bella "going to do something that i know you to have wanted to do for a long time but i also know that you too have worked hard to stick to this plan about no sex before your married so i wanted to stop you both from committing a sin" she sighed _"Edward we need to talk, get bella to bed then come down stairs when shes sleeping but hurry this is important we cant let her know" _she thought

i nodded then she was gone i turned to see my dear love Bella " you know i think shes right i think we should wait its only 2 days till the wedding" i sighed " we will and i promise you we will try in 2 day but till then i think it is time for the human to sleep"

Bella frowned " then why did we even start? like i don't get it why she would just scare the living hell out of me and make me hit my head if it was all just because she doesn't want us to she could of knocked" she said getting angry

" bella love you know she is right and i lost control i want you every part of you but we can wait for 2 more days"

"okay" she frowned

I laid down and pulled her towards me letting her cuddle into my chest " I love you my love" i said

she was already half asleep when she answered" i love you to"

i started to hum her lullaby and stroke her hair when i finally was sure she was truly sleeping i removed myself the bed and got up to go down stairs to were the others were when i got there the others were talking to each other about what Alice had seen.

**i hoped you enjoyed reading it please reveiw**


	2. vote

Hello i know i suck another authors note lol

okay so i have a poll and i would like you to vote what 2 storys

i should keep writing cause i have big big big writers block so i need to know what ones you

guys would all like me to keep writing because well lets just say i dont know what to write.

but i figure it out if you tell me which ones to write .

so go on my profile now and vote.

**_MUCH LOVE_**

**_SHY_**


End file.
